barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Night Before Christmas
The Night Before Christmas is a children's story that first appeared in Waiting for Santa. Story :'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house :Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. :The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, :In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there. :The children were nestled all snug in their beds, :While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads. :And mamma in her ‘kerchief, and I in my cap, :Had just settled our brains for a long winter’s nap. :When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, :I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. :Away to the window I flew like a flash, :Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. :The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow :Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below. :When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, :But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer. :With a little old driver, so lively and quick, :I knew in a moment it must be St Nick. :More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, :And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name! :"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! :On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen! :To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! :Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" :As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, :When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky. :So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, :With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too. :And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof :The prancing and pawing of each little hoof. :As I drew in my head, and was turning around, :Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound. :He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, :And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. :A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back, :And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack. :His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! :His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! :His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, :And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow. :The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, :And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. :He had a broad face and a little round belly, :That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly! :He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, :And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself! :A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, :Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. :He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, :And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk. :And laying his finger aside of his nose, :And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose! :He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, :And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. :But I heard him exclaim, ‘ere he drove out of sight, :"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!" Trivia *In "Waiting for Santa", Barney fell asleep in the middle of the story. Category:Stories Category:Children Stories Category:1990